


Park Ranger!Dean AU

by Hunter_inthe_tardis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Nature, Ranger Dean, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_inthe_tardis/pseuds/Hunter_inthe_tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nature is unpredictable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Park Ranger!Dean AU

You finally could see the crest of the hill which meant the grove with the established campsites and fire circles should be just a head. Pushing damp hair off your forehead, you continued to huff up the hill, boots clomping into the dry trail. Not for the first time, you cursed yourself for deciding to go ahead with this two week long hike when all your friends had backed out.  The blisters on your heels protesting with each step up. Luckily the view at the top was totally worth it; the wooded river canyon opened into a wide rugged valley. Evergreens clung to the rock walls surrounding the valley and the old ranger station with clapboard sides stood majestically in the center of the meadow next to the winding river. Birds chirped in the distance and the river babbled over boulders as it stretched wider through the meadow.

It seemed like you were one of the first campers to arrive that afternoon, so you took your time wandering the valley, checking out each primitive campsite. Eventually you chose one a bit uphill from the ranger station and the river, in a cedar grove that would provide some shelter from the summer heat and privacy from other possible campers.

After setting up your tent and stripping off your boots and sweaty socks, you changed into a light pair of running shorts and tank, slipping into your sandals and heading down to the river with a water bottle and filter pump. Once down at the river you waded knee deep and filled up your nalgene. Setting it on the river bank, you stripped off your shirt, leaving just your shorts and sports bra and eased back into the river, reclining into the chilly water, letting it cool your overworked sore muscles.

You were lost deep in your own thoughts, enjoying the feeling of the cold water and the warm sun dancing on your skin, when a gentle throat clearing caught your attention. Startled, you jumped out of the water, slipping and splashing everywhere. You tried to collect yourself as you looked up into the sun and the shadow of a large man.

“I-uh. Sorry to startle you.” He stepped down the bank and out of the sun, where you could see him a little more clearly; he was a strong, bowlegged ranger, with a slight scruff to his face and light brown hair.

“No, I just wasn’t paying attention; I didn’t think anybody else was here.” You quickly grabbed your shirt to cover up, embarrassed to be so exposed in front of a representative of the park. You started to gather up your things and head up the embankment.

The ranger leaned down and offered you a hand up the rocky slope. Locking forearms with each other, he pulled you up while you pushed off your leg and straight into his chest.

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry.” Backing away from him, smiling your apology, you noticed that his eyes matched forest green of the ranger uniform.

“Ha. You’re just a little stronger than I expected.” His grinned back, creating adorable crinkles at the corners of his eyes.

“Well thanks, I guess.” You waved to him, heading back to camp. His ruggedly handsome appearance had thrown you off your quiet contemplation; you hadn’t really expected to interact with anyone for a while, let alone someone so alluring. You were quick to retreat and re-organize your thoughts.

“Miss, you staying here for the night?” He called after you, stopping you in your tracks. Taking a deep breath, you calmed the butterflies taking space where your stomach used to be.

“Yeah.” Turning around to face him. He stood with his hands on his hips still smiling at you, which made it impossible not to smile back at him.

“Any others with you? I need to get a count for the log. I’m Dean, by the way.” He walked up next to you and extended his hand again.

“Y/N, and nope, it’s just me. I’m at the camp up by the cedar grove, Ranger Dean.” You teased him as you took his hand for an official shake.

“All by yourself, huh? That’s pretty impressive.” He arched his brows at you.

“Well, most of my friends were busy and I really wanted to get out here before the weather turns in the fall. Life’s been stressful lately and nature helps me keep my mind clear.” There was a lot more to that story, but it was true enough for now.

Your face must have shown some of your feelings because Dean looked gently down at you, “The woods restorative power is part of the reason I love my job so much.”

He seemed lost in thought for a moment before he collected himself and became more business-like.

“So, you’re up by the cedar grove? That’s a nice spot, I noticed someone had claimed it when I came in. I need to check your backcountry permit, though and I didn’t see it hanging on the tent up there. Did you leave it on your backpack?”

“Oh, yeah probably.” Not sure what had come over him just then, you figured you would just let it pass.

Dean followed you up to the grove, chatting about where you’d been and what other side trails were interesting on the way back out. You tried to ignore the fact that he probably had a decent view of your ass as you hiked up the small hill.

Back at the camp you pulled your pack out of the vestibule and checked it over for the permit. It wasn’t there. Checking again, panic rose in your chest, as you frantically fumbled around the bag, still not finding it.

Standing from a crouch, you walked about the tent searching the ground around it for the permit.

“Is there a problem?” Dean arched a brow at you.

“I can’t find my permit. I swear I had it.” Your mind started to race with worst case scenarios: Would you have to leave? There was no way anyone could make it out of the wilderness with the light left. Did Park Rangers issue tickets? You thought about your sad bank account, and resumed the search.

Making what was probably the fifth round through the backpack and around the camp, eyes peeling the ground for any sign of the permit, even throwing accusatory glances at pinecones and sticks, as though they might be hiding the permit. The breath left your chest as you hit something solid. Warm hands grasped your upper arms as Dean’s thumbs rubbed your biceps.

“Hey. Hey. Calm down.” He smiled down at you.

“No. It’s just, this is so frustrating. I swear I got it when I got the bear can back at the ranger station!” You tried to crane your neck around him, eyeing that suspicious looking pinecone from earlier.

“I believe you. It’s ok.” He reassured you, as he continued to rub your arms. He was back to the caring thoughtful persona he’d had earlier. “Hey look at me.” You could just barely meet his earnest gaze before tears welled up in your eyes and you looked down into his chest.

"But this was supposed to be empowering, like, showing myself I could do stuff independently. And - and now I fucked it all up!” You couldn’t believe that this stupid little piece of paper was going to ruin your whole trip.

“Hey. Nothing is fucked up. You’re still here right? You’ve already been out here on your own for how long again?” He moved a hand to your upper back and guided you over towards a log, gesturing for you to sit down.

You took a seat and a deep breath for him and tried to collect your thoughts as he sat next to you. "Almost two weeks. I just don’t want to get in trouble. Especially after making it this far.”

“There’s no jail in the woods, don’t worry. If you got a bear can at the Ranger Station, then they must have issued you a permit. I’m sure it will turn up.” The corners of his mouth turned up in a light reassuring smile.

You nodded, thankful that he had some common sense, even when yours had taken a temporary leave of absence.

Dean sat on the log next to you, bow legs spread wide with elbows resting on his knees. He asked you about why you had come out here on your own and you explained that you’d tried to get friends to come with you but they were all busy with their jobs and kids, and you decided to use the trip as an opportunity to get back in touch with yourself. He seemed to be genuinely interesting in why you were out in the woods, as well as attempting to distract you from your missing permit.

You told him how you had wanted to remind yourself that your life was enriching as your friends’ were, even if it didn’t include a glamorous career, a wedding to plan or kids to raise. You told him about how even though you’d never considered yourself a conformist, you’d never been drawn to the white picket fence life, and you didn’t regret that, but that it was hard to watch all of your friends move along, while you tried to forge ahead in a direction of your own; how if got lonely after awhile.

You weren’t sure why you were opening up so much to this total stranger, maybe because you hadn’t spoken to anyone in 5 days, or because he was kind and had a caring demeanor. Or more likely because you could tell him what ever you wanted and it wouldn’t really matter since you didn’t know each other and likely wouldn’t see him again.

“Oh jeez, I’m such a bad conversationalist. I’m blabbing all about myself and I haven’t even asked you a question.” You blushed. It wasn’t like you to dominate a conversation. “I guess I’ll start with the obvious. Why did you become a ranger?”

“Heh. Well, I’ll give you the long version since you’ve been so open with me.” He shifted a little uncomfortably. “My dad always used to take my brother and me out backpacking, fishing, and hunting. It actually didn’t matter much to him what we did, so long as we were outside doing it together…” He told you about growing up in the outdoors and how he idolized his dad, even joining The National Guard to make his dad proud. How when he was in the service, his little brother had gone away to college and his dad had gone out for a trip on his own, and hadn’t come back.

“It just killed my mom, she hasn’t really been the same since. She just keeps hoping he’ll walk back in the door someday. Search and rescue found what they assumed was his last campsite, but couldn’t find anything else to lead them to him.” He was quiet and contemplative for moment. “I decided I wouldn’t re-enlist and instead became a ranger. It makes sense to me, I get to be outside and feel close to my dad still, I get to help people stay safe in the park, and help preserve beautiful places.”

It was hard to think of something to say to that; your own story felt small and insignificant in comparison. “Wow, that’s incredibly powerful. I’m sorry about your dad.”

Dean shrugged, “I just assume, that if he’d had his choice, he would have rather died in the woods anyway, so it seems more ok now.”

The two of you sat in silence for a bit, staring out over the valley from your view on the log. More hikers had filtered in while you talked and had been setting up in the various camps throughout the meadow.  

“I’m going to go check in the other hikers. Relax. I’ll come back and check on you later.”  Dean squeezed your knee, his hand covering your whole joint, before getting up and brushing off the debris that clung to his uniform where he’d been sitting.

“Ok, thanks, I’ll keep looking.” You had relaxed in his presence and felt a little sad that he had to leave, but it was his job and it had to be done.

“You do that. I’ll get some of the other folks to help me gather sticks to build a temporary holding cell in case you don’t find it. We can always build a jail in the woods for those rule breakers.” He winked at you as he headed down the hill towards the other campsites.

Watching his retreating figure, you decided to check your tent to see if it had come off in there.

Once in the tent, you resumed the search. You’d blown up your sleeping pad earlier and placed your necessities in the pouches and pockets around the interior. You sifted through your belongings in the tent but still couldn’t find the permit.

You decided to make yourself something to eat while you contemplated the possible places you could have lost the permit. When had you surely seen it last? It was definitely attached to your pack this morning, you remembered brushing it out of the way to get into one of the side pockets. Starting the small gas stove you poured some of the water you’d collected earlier into the aluminum pot and waited for it to boil while you selected your dinner from the freeze dried packets you had left.

“Chicken and dumplings it is! Followed by a dessert of raspberry cobbler, and the last of the whiskey.” Talking to yourself wasn’t a habit you’d just picked up in the woods, it happened whenever you were alone and trying to settle your nerves. You picked up the two packets from the pile and stuffed the rest back into the brain of your pack. You’d over packed on food, but that seemed to be a better plan than possibly running out of food in the middle of Olympic National Park.

The water in the pot was boiling now, so you poured it into the package and folded it over to wait. You pulled out the pint of whiskey you’d brought with you. You’d been sipping on it sparingly so there was still well over half of it in the plastic container. You took a sip of the amber liquid and considered your interaction with the Park Ranger. It had been a long time since you had found yourself interested in another person, romantically speaking.

It wasn’t so much that you were trying to stay single, you just hadn’t found someone who fit your needs; it seemed as you got older that you met perpetually single bachelors, who probably wouldn’t make a decent partner until they were in their forties and found some one at least 15 years younger than them, or men who were focused on finding “the one” settling down and having that white-picket fence life you weren’t so sure about, even more complicated were the newly single former husbands with their kids and their baggage. None of it fit for you, you wanted a companion over a hook up, a friend over an intense love affair, and love over security. You didn’t hate the idea of marriage, you just weren’t sure it was for you, unless you found the right person.

Taking another sip of whiskey you unfolded the pouch with your the chicken and dumplings and poked at it. It seemed sufficiently rehydrated and cooked, so you sat on your log gazing over the valley as you munched on your food.

You knew a little about Dean from your conversation with him earlier. You hadn’t noticed a wedding ring, and he hadn’t mentioned a partner. You didn’t think he would have warmed to you the way he did if there was someone he was already involved with. Warm. Dean had a warm demeanor, which you liked. He seemed easy going, yet careful and caring. He was, well… you were over thinking this.

It was beginning to get dark, when you saw Dean heading back up the hill. You stood up to greet him. You saw a huge grin on his face as he came closer.

“Did you find your permit?” He was glowing slightly from being out in the sun.

“Unfortunately no, I know it was on my pack this morning, but it must have come off somewhere along the trail. I have no idea where.” You shrugged. “I can let the Ranger Station know when I get out tomorrow.” You hoped that was the proper protocol. After all, you couldn’t have been the first person to lose their permit, now that you had some food and taken some time, your common sense was back.

Dean thought for a moment, rubbing his chin. “Hmmmm, well, I can’t just let an unregistered hiker roam around the woods. I think I’ll have to take you into custody.”

Dean’s idea of taking you into custody ended up meaning he had you tag along with him the rest of the evening, including the camp host duties of building a campfire in the common site, where other campers stopped in to chat with the two of you, mostly Dean, about their trips in the park, or to get advice from him. Late in the evening he did an interpretive talk for the campers about the origins of the old lodge in the center of the valley. You watched him light up as he told the story of building the lodge and the people that, even in the 1920’s were so passionate about the natural world and conservation, that they had mule trekked all the materials 20 miles into the valley.

At the end of the night, Dean walked you back up to your campsite. Every now and then he lightly touched your back or grabbed your elbow to help you navigate through the winding camp trails, which could be treacherous even with headlamps on.

Once you reached the camp, Dean stood awkwardly near your tent, rubbing the back of his neck and not quite looking at you.

“So, um goodnight?” It was a question more than anything from him, and you weren’t sure what to do with it.

“Uh, well I guess if you don’t have to keep me in custody any longer.”

“I don’t know about that.” He looked at you finally. “Oh what the hell.” He sprang towards you, tangling his fingers in the back of your hair and pulling your face firmly into his.

“Um, maybe you could check inside the tent with me. I looked earlier but I might have missed something.” You cringed inwardly at your lame delivery of a lame come-on. Dean didn’t seem to notice though.

“I think that would be a good idea. Two sets of eyes are better than one, right?” He stated a little breathlessly.

Dean crawled into the tent with you and continued your ruse of looking for your backwoods permit; you kept brushing and bumping up against each other as you turned on your small lantern and he made a show of looking around the tent.

You looked into his face to see that it was flushed and his pupils blown wide so that there was only a small ring of emerald around the blackness of his pupils.

"I think it’s going to be ok. We’re you on your way out right? I’ll give you at pass.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Soo.” You began. Before you could complete the thought Dean pulled you into him for another kiss. This time his lips pressing intensely into yours, his tongue demanding access to your mouth as his muscled arms wrapped around your back and his hands splayed across your waist and shoulder.

Without thinking you matched his intensity. Grasping the back of his head and short hair to intensify the pressure of the kiss. Dean’s hands traveled from your back down to the cleft where your ass met the back of your legs, pulling you into him so that you straddled him on your knees.

The two of you continued to kiss, paw and grind on each other; roughly pulling loose the various articles of clothing you wore, until every button was unbuttoned, zippers unzipped and ties loosened.

He moved his mouth from yours and trailed sucking kisses down to your collarbone, eliciting a moan of encouragement from you. He dragged a hand down to the small of your back, leaving his other cradling your head, and scooped you down on to your back on the sleeping pad.  He left his hand at your lower back, pulling you into him to give you both the leverage and friction you were desperate for, as he ground circular thrusts into you. You could feel his hard length nestling into the crook of your pelvis, driving you crazy; the buzzing heat building in your apex until you were gasping in need of something filling the inside of you.

“Oh fuck.” Dean moaned into your neck. He sat up off you and pulled your shorts from your legs, flinging them to the opposite corner of the tent.

You let him gaze hungrily at your wet cunt, pupils blown even wider than before. Lips full and red-pink from his efforts along your neck; you would have marks the next day, but fuck if you gave a damn.

“Are you ok with this?” His voice was husky, and his desperation obvious.

“Yes.” All you could think about was getting him inside of you. You had some idea of his girth from sitting on him and feeling him growing larger as you made out. It only had increased your need to feel him fill you.

He roughly pulled his green uniform top off then slid out of his matching pants. Finally he pulled himself free of the restraints of his underwear. Honestly, you had never seen a prettier cock. He was well larger than average, but not intimidatingly so; his skin spread even and taunt over his erection, which perked up straight and pointed directly towards you.

Dean bent back over you, pressing a feverish kiss to your lips as the tip of his cock nudged your entrance. You pistoned your hips up to his head to gain a little pressure further into you.

“Please!” You begged as Dean again cradled your head and slipped a hand beneath you back. You pulled your knees up and squeezed them into his waist.

The swell of Dean exploded inside you, as he pushed his full girth into you. Your hands framed his face as you continued to kiss deeply, before starting a rhythmic thrust together. You slid your legs from wrapping around Dean’s waist to interlocking your knees with his so that you could spread his thrusts deeper into your core.

Dean was lost in you; his mouth moved from your lips to your neck to behind your ear, all while he pumped into you.

You arched your back into him, desperate for everything that he could give you. He placed more weight on his knees so that he could get better leverage to pound into you. Interlocking your hands with his, he rhythmically thrusted into your center.

His gloriously full cock brushed against your g-spot repeatedly until you completely came untied. Fuck the tent, the sleeping pad, the packed dirt beneath you, the other campers, you screamed as your neglected walls clenched around the handsome forest ranger.

Dean’s climax followed your own as he spiraled over the edge. He kept his fingers intertwined with yours as you both let your breath return to normal.

Dean helped you clean up and you both put yourselves back together.

“That was unexpected!” You grinned at him.

“Hey, you never know what’s going to happen in the woods, nature can be very unpredictable.” He winked at you as he wrapped his strong arms around you and pulled you in for another kiss.

“I had better get back to my own camp now and you know the rule, you best be on yer way by sunrise little lady.” He did his best John Wayne accent as he buttoned up his uniform and exited the tent, zipping it up behind him.

You laid back on your pad and covered your mouth to stifle a giggle. It was pretty out of character for you to sleep with someone you just met. It was a little exciting and strange. You wondered how you’d find him again.

You drifted off to sleep, pondering your new adventure, and woke as sunlight streamed through the mesh screen of your tents dome. You crawled out of the tent, stumbling a little in your grogginess. Stretching and yawning at the same time, you twisted around to crack your back, and saw a little slip of paper in plastic tied to your tent. Your permit.

“What the??” You grabbed the permit off the tent and examined it. Sure enough it was yours. You turned it over in your hand. On the backside, a piece of paper had been slipped into the plastic covering.

“You might decide to hate me, but I found this while I was checking in the other campers. I think you dropped it on the trail in. I’m out of rotation in 10 days, give me a call and we’ll go on a more civilized date.”

- _Ranger Dean_

Underneath his signature was a phone number. Well shit. Good thing your friends hadn’t come along.


End file.
